FNAF en chansons
by Zalaine
Summary: Compilation de traduction françaises (effectuée par mes soins) de chansons anglophones sur FNAF que je choisi ou que vous me demandez.
1. No more

_Salut les fans de FNAF, Sister Location a rallumé ma passion pour FNAF, du coup je vais réaliser un projet que j'ai depuis longtemps: faire une compile de traductions françaises de chansons FNAF. Je traduis ces chansons moi-même et vous donne à chaque fois le titre d'origine et l'artiste, je ne peux pas vous donner de lien pour l'écouter car Fanfiction n'autorise pas les liens, mais tapez le nom de l'artiste et celui de la chanson sur youtube et vous la trouverez facilement. Ce travaille est pour tous les fans français de FNAF qui ne parlent pas anglais et voudraient comprendre les super chansons qui sont faite dessus. Si vous avez une chanson en particulier que vous voudriez que je traduise, dites-le moi._

 _Je commence avec une trad que j'ai fait il y a un peu plus d'un an, ma chanson FNAF préférée: No more._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, la trad c'est beaucoup de travaille et savoir que son travaille fait plaisir à quelqu'un est toujours gratifiant._

* * *

 **Titre :** No more (Plus jamais)

 **Artiste :** NateWantsToBattle

.

Vous pouvez briser mes portes et mes lumières

Mais je ne vous laisserais pas revenir, plus jamais, plus jamais

Je suis malade de me retrouver à nouveau coincé dans la même routine

.

Mais ça prend une éternité quand tout cela tourne mal pour toi

Ces couloirs sont tracés de sang

Que je ne peux pas avoir sur les mains

Ces murs semblent appeler mon nom

Mais je refuse d'être une autre marionnette dans votre jeu

Et vos yeux sont vides à l'intérieur

Mais cette nuit je pars en vie

.

Vous pouvez briser mes portes et mes lumières

Mais je ne vous laisserais pas revenir, plus jamais, plus jamais

Je suis malade de me retrouver à nouveau coincé dans la même routine

Ligotez-moi et mettez-moi dans un costume

Mais je ne serais jamais pour toujours comme vous

Non

.

Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici

Et vous ne pouvez pas effacer votre passé

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour essayer de le cacher

Mais même vous pouvez dire qui je suis au fond

Et ça n'est pas mon boulot de vous surveiller

Je quitte ici cette nuit

Mais peut-être qu'un jour

Vous trouverez de l'humanité

Jusque-là ne vous avisez pas de dire que nous sommes les mêmes

.

Vous pouvez briser mes portes et mes lumières

Mais je ne vous laisserais pas revenir, plus jamais, plus jamais

Je suis malade de me retrouver à nouveau coincé dans la même routine

Ligotez-moi et mettez-moi dans un costume

Mais je ne serais jamais pour toujours comme vous

Non

.

Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici

Et vous ne pouvez pas effacer votre passé

J'ai besoin de la lumière du jour

Car je vous ai tenu à l'écart

Ca me rend fou

Ca me rend fou

.

Vous pouvez briser mes portes et mes lumières

Mais je ne vous laisserais pas revenir, plus jamais, plus jamais

Je suis malade de me retrouver à nouveau coincé dans la même routine

Ligotez-moi et mettez-moi dans un costume

Mais je ne serais jamais pour toujours comme vous

Non

.

Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici

Et vous ne pouvez pas effacer votre passé

Peut-être qu'un jour

Vous trouverez de l'humanité


	2. Repair

_Et oui, une deuxième directement ! Cette fois une chanson Sister Location que j'adore: Repair._

 _Je traduis ces chansons moi-même et vous donne à chaque fois le titre d'origine et l'artiste, je ne peux pas vous donner de lien pour l'écouter car Fanfiction n'autorise pas les liens, mais tapez le nom de l'artiste et celui de la chanson sur youtube et vous la trouverez facilement. Ce travaille est pour tous les fans français de FNAF qui ne parlent pas anglais et voudraient comprendre les super chansons qui sont faite dessus. Si vous avez une chanson en particulier que vous voudriez que je traduise, dites-le moi._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, la trad c'est beaucoup de travaille et savoir que son travaille fait plaisir à quelqu'un est toujours gratifiant._

* * *

 **Titre :** Repair (Réparer)

 **Artiste :** MandoPony

.

Elle veut voir le monde

Elle veut être finalement libre

Elle veut quitter les sous-sols

Pour toute l'éternité

Tu es la réponse à des prières

Murmurées dans l'obscurité

Peux-tu réparer,

Réparer un cœur brisé ?

.

Félicitation pour cette nouvelle

Et excitante carrière !

Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sympa

Et il n'y a pas de sortie

Montre leur qui est le chef

Electrocute les méchants robots dans le droit chemin

Fait comme on te dit,

Et tout ira bien !

.

Tellement de beauté de de douleur aux alentours

Rampe sur les genoux,

Et ne fait pas de bruit

.

Elle veut voir le monde

Elle veut être finalement libre

Elle veut quitter les sous-sols

Pour toute l'éternité

Tu es la réponse à des prières

Murmurées dans l'obscurité

Peux-tu réparer,

Réparer un cœur brisé ?

.

Félicitation pour ta nouvelle

Fonctionnalité

En toi, elle trouvera

Une toute nouvelle réalité

.

C'était impossible avant

Pour elle de trouver la lumière

Quelle chance que tu

Convienne parfaitement !

.

Ca ne pique qu'un moment,

Mais ça vaut toute la douleur

Elle n'est là que pour divertir !

.

Elle veut voir le monde

Elle veut être finalement libre

Elle veut quitter les sous-sols

Pour toute l'éternité

Tu es la réponse à des prières

Murmurées dans l'obscurité

Peux-tu réparer,

Réparer un cœur brisé ?


	3. Just an attraction

_Salut les fans de FNAF ! Voici la première des deux chansons que je fais pour GoldieBonnie: Just an attraction ! GoldieBonnie, j'éspère que la trad seras à la hauteur de ce que tu en attendais !_

 _Je traduis ces chansons moi-même et vous donne à chaque fois le titre d'origine et l'artiste, je ne peux pas vous donner de lien pour l'écouter car Fanfiction n'autorise pas les liens, mais tapez le nom de l'artiste et celui de la chanson sur youtube et vous la trouverez facilement. Ce travaille est pour tous les fans français de FNAF qui ne parlent pas anglais et voudraient comprendre les super chansons qui sont faite dessus. Si vous avez une chanson en particulier que vous voudriez que je traduise, dites-le moi._

* * *

 **Titre :** Just an attraction (Juste une attaction)

 **Artiste :** TryHardNinja

.

Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas garder tes distances

Oublié pour si longtemps

Je suis le chasseur tu es la proie

Les yeux blancs à ta porte

.

Ca n'est pas un jeu c'est une chose dangereuse

Réveiller l'histoire ancienne

Un cauchemar que nous sommes tous forcé de répéter

.

Ils t'on laisser en charge mais ici je mène

Cette nuit tu restes avec un monstre dans l'obscurité

Donc va vérifier tes écrans

Fais jouer des sons ou des cris

Tu n'es qu'une attraction dans mon parc d'attraction

.

Cherche mon visage dans les parasites

L'électricité est coupée donc redémarre

Les hallucinations s'effacent doucement

Le gong ne te sauvera pas

.

Ca n'est pas un jeu c'est une chose dangereuse

Réveiller l'histoire ancienne

Un cauchemar que nous sommes tous forcé de répéter

.

Habillé comme un garde tu ferais mieux de le reconsidérer

Si tu es le tueur à gage je suis la gâchette

.

Ils t'on laisser en charge mais ici je mène

Cette nuit tu restes avec un monstre dans l'obscurité

Donc va vérifier tes écrans

Fais jouer des sons ou des cris

Tu n'es qu'une attraction dans mon parc d'attraction

.

Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas garder tes distances

Je suis le chasseur tu es la proie

.

Ils t'on laisser en charge mais ici je mène

Cette nuit tu restes avec un monstre dans l'obscurité

Donc va vérifier tes écrans

Fais jouer des sons ou des cris

Tu n'es qu'une attraction dans mon parc d'attraction


	4. Nightmare

_Et voilà la deuwième chanson pour GoldieBonnie: Nightmare ! Maintenant je n'ai plus de chansons de prévu, n'ésitez surtout pas à m'en demander, rendre service aux gens en leur permettant de comprendre leurs chansons FNAF préférée est l'essence même de ce projet !_

 _Je traduis ces chansons moi-même et vous donne à chaque fois le titre d'origine et l'artiste, je ne peux pas vous donner de lien pour l'écouter car Fanfiction n'autorise pas les liens, mais tapez le nom de l'artiste et celui de la chanson sur youtube et vous la trouverez facilement. Ce travaille est pour tous les fans français de FNAF qui ne parlent pas anglais et voudraient comprendre les super chansons qui sont faite dessus. Si vous avez une chanson en particulier que vous voudriez que je traduise, dites-le moi._

* * *

 **Titre :** Nightmare (Cauchemar)

 **Artiste :** NateWantsToBattle

.

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

.

Au fond de moi

J'essayais de chasser un monstre tout ce temps

Mais je ne pouvais pas voir

Que le monstre c'était moi

Et personne n'as entendu nos pleurs

.

Maintenant je suis à court de larmes

Le temps est venu pour moi de disparaitre

De sortir de ce gâchis

Et loin de ce stresse

Libère-moi que je puisse reposer

.

Nous ne sommes que des enfants qui avons perdu notre chemin

Mais si nous attendons assez longtemps

Nous serons sauvés

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Ca n'est pas juste

Non nous ne sommes pas seulement ce que nous semblons être

.

Nous voulons voler

Mais nos âmes sont piégées

Ce n'est pas un jeu

Pas à blâmer

Nous sommes forcés de nous cacher

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar

Et bientôt nous serons libérés

Et bientôt nous serons libérés

.

Et j'ai hurlé pour de l'aide

Je sais que je mords mais je ne pense pas à mal

Peux-tu voir mon déguisement

Je suis différent à l'intérieur

Peux-tu briser ce sors

.

Tous les fantômes du passé

Ils frappent et brisent ta porte

Donc s'il-te-plait libère-nous

Maintenant tu as la clé

Parce que la douleur

Je ne peux plus la supporter

.

Nous ne sommes que des enfants qui avons perdu notre chemin

Mais si nous attendons assez longtemps

Nous serons sauvés

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Ca n'est pas juste

Non nous ne sommes pas seulement ce que nous semblons être

.

Nous voulons voler

Mais nos âmes sont piégées

Ce n'est pas un jeu

Pas à blâmer

Nous sommes forcés de nous cacher

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar

Et bientôt nous serons libérés

.

Nous ne sommes que des enfants qui avons perdu notre chemin

Mais si nous attendons assez longtemps

Nous serons sauvés

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Ca n'est pas juste

Non nous ne sommes pas seulement ce que nous semblons être

.

Nous voulons voler

Mais nos âmes sont piégées

Ce n'est pas un jeu

Pas à blâmer

Nous sommes forcés de nous cacher

Contente-toi de dormir

Contente-toi de rêver

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar

Et bientôt nous serons libérés


End file.
